The Ancient King
by SpokenWisconsin
Summary: A king from the past, on a quest to get his wings back so that he and his new found friends can stop a dangerous, unknown evil. Part 1 of a 3 part story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Ancient King**

_Chapter 1_

_The Strange Unicorn_

Not a day goes by that I don't ask myself where it all went wrong, what could I have done to prevent what's happened. But, now that I've seen what the world has become, I don't think what I could have done matters anymore. Let me introduce myself, I was King Fire Blitz II, I ruled Equestria for a thousand years prior to Discord's Reign. I've been able to keep myself hidden from the eyes of Discord and Celestia by taking my own wings away by manner of an enchanted necklace, the location of which is unknown now but I'm getting close, I can feel it.

It feels like it's been days since I actually started looking for my necklace but it could well have been years considering the days have kept getting shorter for me as the years go by, now it seems that every time I so much as blink a day goes by. Anyways, my travels have taken me far and wide, I've been through the thickest forests, hottest deserts, and coldest tundras but to no avail.

It's starting to appear that I will need some help after all, so that's why I'm on my way to Canterlot to seek help from somepony that's good with hunting ancient artifacts. If that doesn't help, I'll have to either reveal my secrets to Celestia or seek out her protege, Twilight Sparkle. There isn't much of a choice, but I need that necklace if there is any hope of stopping my oldest enemy.

I've spent five days here and haven't found the help I need. I've thought on it and decided that, if I couldn't find help within a few days, I would go see Twilight about helping me. I'll have to catch the next train to Ponyville in a few hours, it's dark and cold, but at least I have some down time for once, I'll have to think of exactly how I'm going to explain my situation to her.

The next three hours pass by in a blur, realization hitting me when the train pulled up to the station. So, I paid for the ride using some of the vast fortune I've acquired doing plenty of odd jobs for the few thousand years. The ride was uneventful, but I've grown accustomed to the boring train rides, and in no time at all we arrived in Ponyville. I've only been here twice since it was founded, the first time I came here looking for work shortly after the Apple family moved in, after a while folks started asking why I wasn't getting older like the rest of them, so I ended up faking my own death again, It gets pretty easy after the first few times. The second time I came was 50 years later, looking to settle down for a while but I was nearly found out by one of the descendents of those I worked with and apparently they gave a good description of me.

That was ages ago so not one of them should be able to link me to...well, me after so many years. I looked to the graying horizon, "Celestia working her magic again...how did this start?" I mumbled to myself, "I remember when the sun and moon rose and fell on their own, they never required any help from anything...Oh well, this is the world I live in now, might as well get used to it."

The sun is up after what felt like a few seconds and ponies are starting to walk around minding their own business or chatting with friends, not noticing a new face in the crowd, just the way I like it, sure I got a few cursory glances but other than that none really noticed me. I ask a random pony where I can find Twilight, she pointed me to the old library. When I reached it, it brought back old memories, "I remember this tree," I mumbled, "I personally planted this before I left because of that foal."

Getting out of memory lane, I walk up to the door and knock a few times, seconds later a baby dragon opens the door, "Hello," he said in a tired manner. "Hello, um, I would like to speak with Twilight for a minute, if that's ok?" from the back Twilight asks "Who is it, Spike?" "I don't know, somepony asking to see you for a minute." he answered. She came to the door, "Is there anything you need help with?" she asked. "Um, yes, I need help locating a certain artifact that belonged to...well, this might seem a bit stupid, but it belonged to me over a few thousand years ago, I lost it while escaping from Discord. Where I could've lost it, I don't know" I explained.

She looked at me as though I were crazy, "Um, are you feeling ok today?" she asks. "I knew you wouldn't believe me. Why did I think anypony would believe me." I begin to walk away, "Wait!" Twilight called, "Maybe we should talk." she opens the door wider for me to walk in, but I stop for a moment when I notice the wings, "You're an alicorn?" I asked in astonishment. "Yea, I was coronated a month ago, where have you been?"

"I've been traveling for quite some time actually," I answered as we walked to a table to sit down at, "I haven't stayed in any one place for an extended period of time due to the fact that I don't age like those around me, so I don't really get that much news." She looked at me, a multitude of questions in her eyes, "I never got your name." she said after a few minutes. "Oh, please, forgive my rudeness. I was King Fire Blitz II, the last _good_ king of Equestria, before Discord's Reign."

She looked at me with disbelief, "Are you sure you're feeling well?" At that moment my demeanor almost shattered. I looked down trying to hide the tears that were trying to escape me, "You still don't believe me," I said somberly, "Fine, I can only do one thing that will help, I'm going to show you memories from long ago." I focused on her for a moment, plucking through which memories to show her.

Half an hour passes as I show her the rise and fall of Discord and King Sombra. "I can't believe it, those were actual memories weren't they?" she asked, "But, that's impossible unless your story is true. I need to speak with the Princess at once." I begin to panic a little at that, "No! Please, I don't want to get her involved in this, not until I find that necklace and get my wings back."

"Involved in what?" she asked, "Blitz, what's this really about?" I locked up for a moment then realized there was no use hiding dangerous secrets from those that can help me. "Yes," I answered, "my brother despised me because I took the throne from him after he messed up with father for the last time, and ever since I was crowned king he has always tried to assassinate me, trying with poisons first, moving up to hired assassins, and finally, risking and losing everything that belonged to him, he came at me with a knife in the middle of a public announcement."

Silence hung in the air for a few minutes, "What did you do with him?" she asked. "Well, I did what I had to do, I imprisoned him in the center of this planet. But he's about to break free."

* * *

A/N: I would really enjoy seeing what all of you have to say, please, write a review if it isn't too much trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Bits of Past Revealed_

I've been here for almost a week now, Twilight has been nice enough to let me stay at the library while I'm here. She has already introduced me to the others. I'm not sure where we're going to start searching, but I hope we start soon, my brother could break out of his molten prison in a few years...we can't just sit here, we have to find the Firewing Pendant.

_I'm almost free brother! You're running out of time and I'm not the one you should be fearing. _I looked around to find the source of the voice but I was alone in the room. The voice was definitely my brother's, but it didn't sound angry or filled with a desire for revenge it actually sounded as though he were afraid of something.

The door opens and Twilight and AppleJack walk in, engaged in a conversation about the preparations needed for the search. "Hey Twilight," I called, "are we almost ready to leave?" "Almost, Blitz," she answered, "just need another day or two."

I felt a strange presence, one that I haven't felt in ages. _It can't be...why is she coming here. Can't help it now, all I can really do is hope she doesn't recognize me. _"Umm, Twilight, I think we're going to have a visitor." Twilight and AJ look at me with confusion. "What are you talkin' 'bout, Blitz?" AJ asked. I look to her, "Well, we have about 2 hours until she gets here, so I guess I can tell you a little bit more about my past."

* * *

Now that I'm thinking about it, it'll be 2316 years since I first met Celestia and Luna. Anyways, it was a _beautifully chaotic _day under Discord's reign, I was running through a forest when I noticed two fillies sleeping in a meadow that was surprisingly untouched by Discord. I went to examine them and discovered they were both little Alicorns. The older one awoke and started getting protective of the younger one when I accidentally snapped a twig getting closer.

It took almost an hour to convince her that I didn't mean them any harm and that I was only curious as to why they were out here and not with their parents. She told me that their parents flew off a few days ago and never came back. We talked a bit more, sharing each others experiences, I learned that their names were Celestia and Luna. They decided that they wanted to travel with me, I couldn't say no, they were just fillies after all, but I couldn't help but feel that their parents would be worried about them.

We traveled together for a few decades, I taught them some magic that would help, gave some history lessons and even assisted them with flying, even if I didn't have my wings anymore. After about the 5th decade together they were wondering why I wasn't getting older, it was then that I decided I had to fake my death, so I pointed them towards the Elements of Harmony, told them that they needed the elements to defeat Discord. I gave them the location and the knowledge of how to use them.

I've told so many lies to them, it hurt when I had to leave them, I guess you can say that I thought of them as my daughters, what with all the teaching, training, and caring...*sigh* sometimes I wish I could go back to those years, it was fun messing with Discord and hiding. The sorrow I saw when they believed me dead was too much to bear, to them I must've seemed unstoppable, but to be taken down by an avalanche seemed too unreal.

After a few days of mourning Luna decided to get Celestia to help search for the Elements of Harmony, after all it's what I would've wanted, and I'm glad they did it. You know the story after that, they find the elements and fight Discord, turning him into a statue and ending his reign.

* * *

Tears were forming in Twilight's and AJ's eyes. "So, Blitz, what are you going to do if one of them finds out that you're still alive?" Twilight asked, gathering herself together, "Isn't that going to be awkward for you?" I look up at her, tears trailing down my face, "Well, if either of them figure it out, it'll be hard for them to believe considering that today is the exact same day that I died..."

A knock on the door broke the silence, "Oh, that might be her." I said, "Ok, now don't call me by my name, call me Blazer, but if she sees through that just let me talk to her." Twilight and AJ nod in agreement and AJ goes to answer the door only to find Rainbow, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie standing outside.

We fill them in on what's going to happen, they agree with the sudden name change, which surprised me a little. I spared them the details as to why the name change has to happen, it would've taken too long.

Half an hour passes before there was another knock on the door, "I'll get it." Twilight said and went to answer the door. "Oh, hello Luna, what brings you here?" she asked. "I heard you were going on a little hunt for an artifact, so I wanted to come by and say good luck with it...is it alright if I come in?" Luna asked, dropping the royal "we". "Of course, Luna, come on in." Twilight said, opening the door wider.

"Oh, well, hello everypony, this is an unexpected surprise." Luna said when she sees the others at the table. "We were almost ready to go, so we decided to have a kind of meeting today to discuss where we are going first." Twilight lied, "And this is Blazer, the one that brought the knowledge of this artifact to me." she said pointing to me.

I can almost see the recognition in her eyes when she looks me over and I can feel a surge of guilt come over me. "I'm sorry." I mouthed without realizing it. The tears started to form in Luna's eyes before the others understood what was happening. Luna was overwhelmed with emotions, seeing the unicorn that she thought of as a loving guardian again after more than 2000 years, the entire time thinking that he was dead, was just too much for her to handle.

She collapsed, crying, I told the others to leave and they kindly obliged, leaving the house quietly while I stayed to comfort Luna. She cried for what seemed like hours before asking, "Is this a dream?" "No," I answered, "I'm real, all shall be explained soon." I couldn't think of anything else to say that would make her feel better, so I sat there comforting her as best I could.

"How are you still here?" Luna asked, it took another hour before she was able to compose herself. "I had to leave to remain a secret." I answered, "It hurt me to do it as much as it hurt you two, and I'm so sorry for doing that." Fresh tears started to well in my eyes, "Past events turned out better than I could've imagined, and I'm very proud of you two for doing what you did shortly after I left."

"It should be getting dark soon, don't you have something to do Luna?" I asked, she looked outside and noticed the sun was close to the horizon and nodded, "Yes, of course...but please tell me, how are you still alive, after all these years and especially after the avalanche."

"Oh, Luna, I expected you to figure out how I could be alive after the years, after all, you and Tia were close to figuring it out after the 4th decade of being with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_Inside Conversations_

Well, it definitely seems as though time has finally slowed down to a crawl for me, apparently the little reunion with Luna helped cause that. It took quite a bit of coaxing to get Luna to go back to Canterlot and tell Celestia that I was alive, that I was sorry for leaving them the way I did, and that I'm searching for a personal artifact that I made before I met them in that forest.

We've finally decided on where we should go first, the Crystal Empire and surrounding locations. I had admitted that I haven't been to the Crystal Empire yet, so this is bound to be somewhat interesting, right?

_No, Blitz, that's not where you will find the pendant! It's hidden within the Diamond Hollows, where mom and dad always took us during the summer, before they died, remember?_

I do remember playing in caverns that had walls made of diamond, but I just don't remember where that cave is. But, what I want to know is, how is Ash able to read my thoughts?

_Oh brother, there is a lot we need to catch up on, but there is always a time and place for those explanations and now is not the right time or place. You have to remember, think back to when we were just foals, think of the fun places that we used to visit._

Wait a minute, how do you know where my pendant is? It was created after I imprisoned you.

_Just trust me brother, I've changed, since being sent here, I've had time to think and mature, I was acting like a jealous child. I'm sorry I acted like that, I realized that what happened to get me imprisoned in the center of the planet was entirely my fault._

How do I know you're telling the truth, I want to believe you, but it's too hard to do that after how many times you tried to assassinate me...what are you afraid of brother?

_There is something coming to Equestria that is bent on bringing it down into chaos, and it's not Discord, it's something even more powerful. I know this because I've been able to sense most of what's been happening up there on the surface, it's a skill I've developed during Discord's Reign. Now please, you must remember where that pendant is, we're going to need the other alicorns as well to defeat this foe, four highly experienced ones and two semi-new ones should be enough, especially if one of them controls the Elements with the help of friends._

Well thanks for the help brother, I do forgive you by the way, I've never been one to hold a grudge. I would have freed you soon after Discord was defeated, but my power was diminished from trying to hide and I had to continue hiding.

_It's alright brother, I know you would have, I've pretty much been viewing your actions since a little before you found those two in the forest, you did good by taking them under your wing._

Do you think we could live the way we used to after this is over? Before I became king, of course.

_I don't know Blitz, those two you took in might want you to take responsibility for something, to keep you from running away again._

Ha, I promised Luna I'd visit occasionally after I got my wings back. Besides, I'm done with hiding, it's not fun anymore, I've been bored of it for almost half a millenium...So, how was your time there, was it as boring as my time up here?

_Eh, it was boring, but it's less boring now that I'm able to talk with somepony. It's been difficult keeping my sanity down here, but at least I prevailed._

...Hold on Ash, I think somepony's trying to get my attention.

I come out of my daze, "W-what?" I ask a little confused. Twilight's shaking me, "Blitz, can you hear me?" she asked almost panicking, I thought it was a bit of a dumb question. "Yes, I can hear you," I said, a little annoyed, "what do you need?"

"You scared us, we've been trying to get your attention for hours." she said, I noticed Rainbow, Fluttershy, AJ, Rarity, and Pinkie were standing behind her, looking worried. "Oh, sorry, I was in deep thought about something from the past." I explained, "It will happen again, so if I don't respond to anything I'm more than likely picking through old memories trying to figure something out. Anyways, was there something you needed?"

"Oh, yea, we're arriving in the Crystal Empire in less than 2 hours." she said, I nod in acknowledgement and begin picking through old memories. I guess while I'm trying to remember where the cave is, we can have a bit of fun just traveling. "Oh, Twilight, turns out we won't need to search random locations anymore." I announce. She stares at me with a look of confusion, "Why?" "Well, Ash told me that it was hidden in the Diamond Hollows, a place where we used to visit during the summers before our parents died." I explained.

"Wait, your brother? Isn't he imprisoned within the planet and didn't he try to kill you?"

"To answer your first question, yes, he is still trapped, but he has figured out a way to communicate with me." I explain, "And as for your second question, again yes, he did try to kill me, but that was because I was made king instead of him, he's had time to think about it and decided, long ago, that since there was no more throne to take, he no longer needs to get rid of me."

"Ok, so, what does he want to do now?" she asks, trying to understand. "Well, he honestly wants to live the way we used to, before our parents died. But theres one problem, he also said that there was something coming, something even more dangerous than Discord, and that only six alicorns with the help of the Elements of Harmony can beat it..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Parting Ways_

We've been in this place for 2 hours and already I love it, the culture is magnificent, I really should've visited this place before Sombra came. I'll have to remember to come back and have some fun when this is all over.

We stopped at a small bakery to get something to eat while we plan on what to do next. "Well, when we're done here you six can go back to Ponyville, if you want, I should go visit Celestia and Luna." I said, "I need to talk with both of them about what I've been doing, they might have caught wind of me a few times but discounted it as a good worker with bad luck."

There was some debate on the subject, Twilight wanted to come with me, I rejected and explained to her that I should be the only one to see if Celestia reacts close to the same way Luna did. She thought about it and agreed to the plan.

"Shall we go see Cadence and my brother now?" Twilight asked, I nodded and we left for the palace, which was just a few minutes away.

We enter through the southernmost door and go up the flight of stairs, we find a pair of guards that are so kind as to lead us to the throne room where Shining Armor is, standing at the balcony. "Prince Shining Armor, you have a guest." one guard said.

"Huh?" he turns around and instantly smiles, "Twily, what a nice surprise, but, what're you doing here, did the Princess send you?" "No, we actually came here searching for something, but plans have changed quickly, now we're here just to visit," she explained, "and to inform you and Cadence that something's coming and we need your help defeating it."

He looked at her questioningly then focused his attention on me, "Who's this?" I answered before Twilight could, "I was King Fire Blitz II, I may not look it, but I ruled Equestria before Discord's Reign, thousands of years ago."

He looked at me as though I were some crazy pony, I might just be crazy enough to talk to myself sometimes, but that's about it. I decided to tell him my life story, leaving out the bits and pieces that held no real significance.

I told him about the necklace and what it did, about my brother and where he is, and finally about the evil that Ash told me was coming.

At first Shining Armor was dubious of the whole thing, but the more he thought about it, the more he started to think it was real.

"Now, I believe I'm done here." I announce, "I'm starting to get a little anxious about seeing Celestia and Luna again. Here's some bits for a return trip and if you get hungry." I say as I pull out enough bits for train tickets and food. "I'll meet you back at Ponyville when I'm done there, hopefully I remember where the Diamond Hollows are by then."

Twilight and the others decided to stay and inform Cadence about what's happening. I wave a final goodbye and leave the throne room. "Alright, off to Canterlot now."

_Ah, there we go. Blitz, I don't have much time to talk right now but I have news, we can see each other in just a few months._

That's great, Ash. I hope I can get my wings back before then.

_Yeah, I hope you can, too. Which reminds me, the name of the approaching evil, they call themselves 'The Forgotten Ones', I'm not sure how many there are exactly, but we need all the help we can get if we're going to beat them._

Thanks for the info, Ash, see you in a few months, I guess.

_See ya, little bro._

I got a ticket and boarded the next train to Canterlot, sure I could just teleport there but the problem there is that, I'm not sure what the royal guards would do if a strange stallion just appeared inside the castle.

It took the good part of a day to finally reach Canterlot but at least my options have been narrowed down to a few good locations, the easternmost and southernmost sectors of the Everfree, the northern coastline of Manehattan, and right here beneath Canterlot's crystal caves.

I can study that at a later time, for now I have to inform my daughters of what's coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_Reunion_

Getting into the palace was easier than I thought it would've been, I guess Luna told the guards to be on the lookout for a fire orange unicorn with a cutie-mark of a thundercloud and two crossed flaming lightning bolts. I'll have to thank her later.

"Hmm, I wonder how the princess knows this guy, I've never heard of him and he doesn't look all that special." one guard said. "Oh well, orders are orders," the second guard looks to me, "come on, we've been ordered to take you to see Princess Luna." I follow.

As we walk along the halls I can't help but make mental maps depicting excellent escape routes. Oh well, if the maps stay within my mind for an extended period of time I'll just assume they'll be used later on.

Almost as soon as I enter the room and the door is closed, I'm greeted with one of Luna's bearhugs, "Father! Oh, I'm so glad you could come visit, what happened to finding your artifact?"

After catching my breath again I answered, "Well, it turns out that I have to remember a secret cavern that my parents used to take me and my brother to, I've been able to narrow down the location of it to four places, the easternmost and southernmost sections of the Everfree Forest, the northern shoreline of Manehattan, and right here, beneath the crystal caves."

"Wait, it could be right under our hooves?" she asks in surprise, "We've never found anything down there, are you sure your artifact can be there?" "Of course, the entrance to the Diamond Hollows has always been a secret that only my family and a select few loyal guards knew about." I said, "But before we continue, where's Tia, I have news that both of you should hear, I've already told Twilight and her friends, by now she's probably informed Cadence."

"I'll go get her, she's going to be happy to see you after all these years." she says with a heart warming smile and leaves, I feel a pang of guilt shoot through me and a tear rolls down my cheek.

I don't have to wait long before Tia walks in, followed by Luna, and, after the door closes, I'm greeted by another bearhug. I'm getting too many of those, I may be ageless but I can still be killed by a lack of air.

"Oof. Tia, could you...please...loosen the hug, I'm...having trouble breathing." She let go of me, "Oh, father, I'm sorry, I must've forgotten that I've grown quite a bit since the last time we've seen each other." I look up to her and notice the slightly bloodshot eyes and tear trails on her cheeks. "I truly am sorry for having to leave both of you the way I did, but it was necessary for me to keep secret from Discord, I hope you'll forgive me."

More tears stream down from her, "We forgive you...Now, what's this news Luna told me about?"

"Well, first of all I must tell you about my life before I met you two. I was born two thousand years before Discord came and took over. I didn't have wings when I met you because I removed them with an enchanted necklace, the artifact I'm trying to find. My brother, Ash, didn't approve of me taking the throne after dad died because I was the younger one. He tried multiple times to assassinate me but after about 50 years of it I imprisoned him within this world, I meant to free him after Discord was gone but I was weakened by the lack of wings, and without my full power I was unable to open up the portal that would've brought him back."

I take a moment to compose my memories and continue, "This might not seem relevant to the news but I think you need to know what I've been up to since I left. After you two defeated Discord I started taking up odd jobs here and there, and after a while in one place the ponies started to get curious as to why I didn't seem to age with years, so I had to start faking my own death...a lot, I couldn't grow too attached to anything so after a few decades of that I started traveling, just to watch as Equestria readapted to order. Discord did a lot of damage, most of which was easily repairable, except for the sun and moon, they were permanently thrown out of order which is why you have the duties of making sure they rise and fall when it's time."

"Recently, Ash was able to make contact with me using telepathy, when he developed that little skill, I may never know. He told me that he has changed for the better, and, surprisingly, with all the time he's had to think about what he's done was good for him, it also helps to know that it wouldn't have mattered that much since Discord came after only a thousand years of my rule." My mood grows a little darker, "He's also told me that a great evil will come a year after he gets free. All we know about it is that they call themselves 'The Forgotten Ones', we don't know where they're coming from or how many there are, but only that six alicorns can defeat them."

Celestia and Luna sit in silence, trying to absorb all the information given. "Thank you for telling us, father." Tia said, "And, since you were only in hiding, you should know what we've been up to?" I nodded, "And you should know that Discord is free as well?" My tone gets a hint of disappointment in it, "Yes, I know he's free. It may not be the best decision you've made, but considering the world isn't enveloped in chaos, I'd say you did something to him to keep him in line?"

Tia explains to me how all Discord needed was a friend to be encouraged to use his power for good instead of evil, "Well, I take it he's been keeping his promise? I wonder if he even remembers me?"

"Well, let's find out. Discord, do you mind coming here a moment?" Tia calls, a moment later Discord comes through the wall, "Is there anything you need Princess?" he asks, then his attention focuses on me, and for the first time for me, he looked scared. "What the...but...how, I killed you in that avalanche thousands of years ago, and how are you still alive after all this time!?"

I couldn't help but laugh and, through tear filled eyes, I could see Tia and Luna trying to suppress the same kind of laughter. "Oh, Discord, we do have some catching up to do...but don't you remember me from farther back, after all you did steal my kingdom from me."

"Wait, you're the son of King Infernus and Queen Syria? Well, you certainly have your mother's adaptability and your father's sense of humor." I raise an eyebrow in question, "You knew my parents? Well, it appears as though we have something to talk about, later, but for now the past is behind me and, if you want, you can help save the future."

"What? You're willing to put what I did behind you? What could cause you to do that?" "I'm really starting to get tired of repeating myself." I look to Celestia and Luna, "Do one of you mind informing Discord about what's been going on?" Celestia volunteers and spends an hour explaining what I had told them. Me and Luna go into a detailed discussion about exactly how I escaped the avalanche without being noticed.

"Hmm, so, supposedly, there's a group coming and not even the Elements of Harmony alone can stop them? That is a little discouraging...ok, I'll help, but only because I can't take those things on myself if you fail. I may be almost unstoppable, but if they can't be stopped by the Elements, not even I will be able to stop them."

"Good, now we have a team of 13 when my brother gets free." I make to leave the room but turn back before I reach the door, "Oh, one last thing, Celestia, is it alright if I take a look through the caves beneath us, I want to see if my artifact got down there somehow."

"Well, I don't see why not, they're not off limits to parents, be they biological or adoptive." I nod, "Thank you, I'll be back tomorrow to look through them." I attempt to leave but they stop me and insist on me staying in the castle while I'm in town, they wouldn't take no for an answer so I accepted their offer. This turned out to be a very interesting day for me, I hope tomorrow will yield the return of my wings and my full power.

* * *

A/n Sorry it's taking so long to get the last chapter up, I'm just not being motivated to continue so I'm moving on to something else for now.


End file.
